Truth or dare
by pressurized
Summary: When Ryder goes on a vacation to nother country, the pups are alone in the Lookout, trying to find something to do. hey soon decide to play 'truth or dare'. Which quetions will the pups have to answer and which dares will they have to do? That is up to you. Rated T for now, but rating might change later.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello, everyone. This next one is going to be a 'truth or dare' collection, decided by voting. With that being chosen, the poll and any kind of voting will be closed- Whoever voted for this, I hope your wish came true. Now, here's an explanation on how this 'Truth or dare' works.**

 **First of all, any truth or dare has to be suggested by Pm. Any review suggestions will be ignored.**

 **Second, this is only the prologue. Which means, the upcoming chapters will start truths and/or dares.**

 **Third, you can only involve the main 7 PAW Patrol pups and Sweetie. No one else, not even your OCs.**

 **And lastly, you can suggest anything from tickling to mature stuff. Only one rule though. DO NOT KILL THE PUPS!**

 **That's all you need to know. If you have any questions, let me know. Now, enjoy the prologue.**

* * *

It was morning in Adventure bay and the pups were alone in the Lookout. Ryder was away for two weeks on a vacation outside of Adventure bay. He would've brought the pups as well, but the plave where he's going doesn't allow dogs or pups. The pups didn't mind that though as that meant they had the Lookout all to themselves. In any normal situation, they would take the advantage to play pup-pup-boogie all day, occasionally stopping to get something to eat.

Today, however, was not that case as the pups were bored out of their minds.

"Any other game to play? Pup-pup-boogie is getting boring." Chase asked as he flopped down on the beanbag after another dance-off (which Zuma won as usual) and panting.

"How about racing around the Lookout?" Rocky asked.

"Boring." The other pups replied. Rocky sighed.

"Then what do we do?" He asked.

"Well, we could always play hide and seek." Skye suggested.

"Not in the mood for that, Skye." Zuma replied.

A few more suggestions were heard throughout the Lookout, but all rejected. Zuma groaned.

"This stinks. By the time we decide what to play, Ryder will come back." He exclaimed. At that moment, Marshall got on his paws.

"How about we all play truth or dare?" He asked.

The moment the other pups heard what was suggested, they got on their paws, tails wagging in excitement.

"Yeah, I don't think we ever played that game!" Skye exclaimed.

"I wanna play that game!" Rocky exclaimed happily.

"Then it's settled! We will play truth or dare!" Marshall announced. "Rocky, we need something for a spinner."

"Sure, I'll use one of my glass bottles." Rocky replied and ran off before returning a minute later. The pups sat in a circle around the bottle and were ready to play. The pups were positioned in clockwise motion: Skye, Zuma, Chase, Rocky, Rubble, Marshall.

"Let's agree on something, pups. No matter which dares we have to do or questions we need to answer, no holding grudges and no hard feelings. Okay?" Chase asked.

"Agreed!" The pups exclaimed.

"Good. Since this was Marshall's idea, he should spin first." Chase said.

"Alright! Then let's start!" Marshall exlcaimed and spun the bottle.

* * *

 **A/N: The prologue was short, but it is complete. From this point on, your truths and dares are to determine how each round goes. Stick to the rules and it should go okay. Now, the reason why I didn't put Everest and Sweetie straight away is because I want them to join the game later on. Also, I forgot to mention that I'm gonna pick the truths and dares that would go in each round of truth or dare. That means, any other suggestions will be trashed, but you can suggest them again. Also, if you think I should change the rating, let me know. Anyway, see ya in round 1, everyone.**


	2. Round 1

**A/N: Hello again, fellow readers. This is round 1 of truth or dare and I'd like to thank my readers for suggesting truths and dares. It was pretty hard to choose from all the dares and truths you suggested so I apologize if your dare isn't in this round. Also, I noticed several people reviewing about Tracker. I'll consider adding him to the Truth or dare, but I can't promise much. But regardless, read, review and enjoy.**

* * *

The bottle spins for a while before landing on Rocky. "Truth or dare, Rocky?" Marshall asked.

"I'll start with a truth!" Rocky exclaimed proudly.

"Okay, do you have a crush on someone?" Marshall asked with a giggle.

"Nah, haven't found a perfect pup for that." Rocky replied with a giggle of his own.

"Ohh, too bad. Anyway, your spin, Rocky." Marshall said. Rocky nodded and spun the bottle, which lands on Chase. "Okay, Chase. Truth or dare?"

"Dare me, Rocky!" Chase exclaimed proudly.

"Okay, I dare you to tickle Skye for 10 minutes." Rocky said with a giggle. Skye immediately gasped upon hearing that.

"Tickle me? Chase, don't!" Skye exclaimed as she tried to back away, but Chase pounced on her and pinned her down.

"A dare is a dare, Skye!" Chase said with a grin. Skye looked at Chase's eyes and secretly liked being tickled, then nodded and braced herself. CHase smiled and began to tickle her belly.

"Hehehhahahahahahhahaa! THahahaht tickles! Hahhahahahahhahahahaha!" Skye exclaimed in laughter. Chase let out a small laugh and continued tickling her, now even going for her neck. But the moment he started tickling her neck, Skye's eyes went wide and she burst into laughter.

"HAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHA! AHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHA!" Skye screamed out in laugher as her tail wagged rapidly. After ten minutes were up, Chase stopped tickling her and got back to his spot. Skye was panting heavily the whole time before regaining her composure and getting back to her spot.

"You feeling better, Skye?" Chase asked with a giggle.

"I'll be fine, Chase." Skye replied with a grin. "Your spin."

Chase nodded and spun the bottle around, which eventually landed on Zuma. "Zuma, truth or dare?" Chase asked.

"Dare me, dude!" Zuma exclaimed proudly.

"Well, okay. I dare you to take off your collar and walk on your front paws!" Chase said with a smirk.

"Ohh, boy, this is gonna be tough, but let's try." Zuma said and took off his collar, then he stood up and got on his front paws. It wasn't long before Zuma found that walking on front paws wasn't easy as he was trying to keep his balance. After about two minutes, he lost his balance and fell flat on his stomach.

"Heheh, at least I tried." Zuma said with a nervous giggle. The other pups also giggle and Zuma spun the bottle which landed on Skye. Truth or dare, Skye?" Zuma asked.

"I'll take a truth for the start, please." Skye replied with a smile.

"Okay, is there any other fear beside your fear of eagles?" Zuma asked.

After the question was asked, Skye giggled. "Not really. Only eagles." She replied. Zuma sighed.

"Oh, okay. Anyway, it's your spin now." Zuma said with a small giggle.

Skye nodded and spun the bottle around, which eventually landed on Marshall. "Truth or dare, Marshall?"

"Hmm, I'll take a truth too." Marshall replied.

"Okay. Now..." Skye began as she tried to think of a question, before one came to her mind. "Back when we were searching for bayberries, I heard you sneeze when Everest was snunked. When did you realize that you were allergic to skunk smell?" She asked. At that moment, the other pups also looked at the Dalmatian with curiosity while Marshall was blushing.

"Yeah, we never knew you were so allergic to skunk smell." Chase pointed out.

Marshall rubbed the back of his head with a nervous giggle and replied, "I've been allergic from a young age." The other pups' eyes went wide.

"Seriously, dude?" Zuma asked.

Marshall nodded. "Yeah, I encountered a skunk and that's how I discovered that I'm allergic when I started sneezing. I never approached skunks ever since." He replied.

"Until that day." Chase said, then smiled. "But don't worry, Marshall. You did your job and that's what matters." Chase said.

Marshall smiled. "Thanks, Chase. I appreciate your support. Anyway, my turn to spin." Marshall said and spun the bottle. Eventually, it landed on Rubble.

"Alright, give me a dare!" Rubble excvaimed before Marshall had a chance to ask.

"Oh, wow. Didn't get a chance to ask. But okay." Marshall said and then grinned. "I dare you to go exploring one of the caves without freaking out when you see a spider.

Rubble's face went pale upon hearing that. "Noo! Not that! Not the spiders!" He exclaimed.

"Rubble, a dare is a dare. And you can't back out of it either." Chase said.

"Yeah, it's just a spider." Skye pointed out.

"Yeah, with spider cooties!" Rubble exclaimed.

Marshall sighed. "Rubble, you can do it. Just like you passed that one spider at the time when Jake got stuck in a cave." He said. Rubble remembered that time when he acted like super Rubble and smiled.

"Alright, I'll do it! But don't expect me to do it twice!" He exclaimed. The pups smiled as Rocky got up and followed Rubble.

"I'm going with you, just so you don't have to do it alone." Rocky said. Rubble smiled lightly.

"Thanks, Rocky." He said and both walked out of the Lookout.

* * *

 **A/N: So this round is over. Next time around will be round two. But before the official round begins, we will see what happened with Rubble's dare in the cave. So until next time, send more truth/dare suggestions and take care, fellow readers.**


End file.
